


Snapegina

by bananalestrange



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Crack, F/F, Roleplay, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananalestrange/pseuds/bananalestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Swan Queen Week. Emma bangs her head and wakes up thinking she's still 24. However, Emma never told anyone that she was a giant Harry Potter nerd at that age. Established Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapegina

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what weird part of my brain this crawled out of. Enjoy. And I'm sorry.

Regina frantically paced the waiting room of the hospital waiting for news on her wife’s condition. Emma had been practising her teleportation and managed to re-appear in mid-air. Too shocked to teleport back to the ground, she’d fallen and Regina had been unable to wake her. The doctors had wheeled her away on a stretcher hours before and so far there had been no news.

Finally Dr. Whale appeared and approached Regina with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Is she okay?” asked Regina before the doctor could say anything. “Please tell me she’s okay”.

“Physically she’s fine Regina, she’s woken up and her injuries aren’t life-threatening”. He still appeared nervous, despite the good news.

“There’s something you’re not telling me” Regina replied in a cold tone. Now that she knew that her wife would be okay, she was becoming impatient and began to remember just how unpleasant Dr. Whale was to deal with.

“Well, here’s the thing” Whale began; “Emma hit her head quite hard when she fell and seems to be suffering from some kind of memory loss”.

“What do you mean memory loss?!” Regina shrieked, become slightly hysterical again.

“It’s nothing serious, I assure you. I’ve seen this before and it’s always been temporary but basically, Emma has forgotten the past few years. The last thing she remembers is being 24 and living in California. I’ve filled her in on some of the situation and again, she should regain her memories soon, but until then, try not to scare her”.

Regina still felt like the floor had dropped from under her, but knew she had to stay strong for her wife and allowed herself to be led to Emma’s room. Emma was sitting up in bed looking confused but slightly curious. Her eyes widened when she saw Regina.

“Oh my God” she whispered, “Are you my wife?”

“Yes dear. My name is Regina. I know this all must be terribly confusing for you”. Regina wanted nothing more than to take Emma in her arms, but knew that showing affection would likely upset this version of her.

Emma seemed mesmerized by Regina though. She looked appreciatively at her long black jacket, finally nodding with what seemed like satisfaction. “Did we meet at a convention?” she asked curiously.

Regina frowned. “I’m not sure what you mean dear”.

“A Harry Potter convention” Emma stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I mean you’re totally like a hot female Snape. With the black clothing and attitude and everything. You’re not as pale though, which is good. I can see why I picked you. Were you cosplaying?”

Regina stood there in stunned silence. She had seen curses cast and broken. She had seen a man come back from the dead. She’d been to Neverland and Wonderland, and had heard of countless other worlds. But nothing could prepare her for the fact that her wife seemed to be mentally stuck in a time of her life where she had obviously been obsessed with Harry Potter. How had she never known about this particular phase in Emma’s life?

Emma seemed unconcerned and continued to babble on. “There’s a convention coming up in a few months that I was planning on going to. I guess it’s already happened though, I wish I could remember it. Do we have kids? Oh man, please tell me that if we do, we have little Dobby costumes with put them in!”

Regina had absolutely no idea how she was supposed to explain everything to this bubbly version of Emma. The Emma she had first met had been much more subdued than this, so the excitable Harry Potter phase had obviously passed at some point. She couldn’t help but find herself amused at picturing how the Emma she knew would react when she realized she’d reverted back to the talkative nerd she’d apparently been when she was 24.

“Sweetheart you’ve suffered a head injury and a lot has happened that you can’t remember”. Regina smiled fondly at her wife. “Why don’t you get some rest and I’ll fill you in on everything tomorrow”.

“Okay” Emma whispered, beginning to look a little sleepy.

Regina left the hospital shortly after. Despite the change in Emma’s behavior, she smiled to herself, relieved that her wife was going to be okay.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina glanced over at Emma who had been staring silently out the window of the Mercedes for the past several minutes. She had been discharged from the hospital under orders to take it easy, but other than a small headache, Emma seemed fine. Regina had spent the morning telling Emma about her life over the past several years. She’d explained Henry coming to find her in Boston, the breaking of the curse, some of their adventures, and their relationship and marriage.

Emma had obviously been shocked by it all and Regina felt badly for her wife. Their lives had been so chaotic over the past few years; it was a lot to spring on someone whose last memories consisted of a solitary but uncomplicated life.

Suddenly Emma turned rapidly to Regina and asked “Is the wizarding world real?”

“I’m afraid not, dear”.

“But if magic is real and fairytales really happened, how do you know for sure? The doctor said he was Frankenstein, and that came from a book right? Maybe the wizards are just hiding!” Emma was rapidly becoming excited again.

“Maybe” Regina agreed, mostly in an attempt to please her wife.

The two pulled up to the house and went inside. It had been agreed that Henry should stay with his grandparents for a few days while Emma adjusted. She seemed eager to meet him, but was obviously overwhelmed with everything that had happened, so it was agreed that the best course of action was to take things slowly. Hopefully Emma’s memories would come back soon and life would be back to normal.

Regina gave Emma a small tour of her house (“It has so many rooms, like Hogwarts” Emma had whispered) and after showing her everything, she lead Emma down to the basement. Regina had rarely used her basement before the curse broke, but eventually it became a kind of storage room to keep magical objects, brew remedies, and practise their magic. Emma had been quietly rambling to mostly herself about whether the type of magic in Storybrooke would theoretically allow people to play Quidditch, but went immediately silent when she saw the basement.

“It looks like a dungeon!” she finally exclaimed! “And you’re making potions down here. You really are exactly like Professor Snape!”

“Emma that’s the second time you’ve compared me to him. From what I recall from reading to Henry, he was quite ugly and mean wasn’t he?”

Emma quickly noticed how hurt Regina looked. “No Regina I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that! He was ugly in the books but in the movies he was very attractive. He had a sexy voice, just like you” she blushed. “And anyway, he wasn’t completely bad. He had been once but he got better and was good in the end. He could be really snarky and act mean though because he didn’t want anyone to know he had feelings. I heard the way you talked to everyone at the hospital, and to my…my parents on the phone. You seemed really short with them but you’ve been so nice with me. I guess that’s what made me compare you two. Well, that and the dark clothing and the fact you have a potions lab in your basement”.

Regina smiled, feeling better. “Well I’m glad you think I’m nice to you. I know you don’t remember, but I love you so much. This is your home and I want you to feel comfortable here”.

Emma smiled and walked up to Regina. She kissed her lightly on the lips. “I may not remember, but I feel safe with you. I knew as soon as I saw you walk into the hospital room that I’d chosen to share my life with someone really good”.

The two women continued to softly kiss each other for a few moments before heading back upstairs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days were surprisingly calm considering that Emma was missing her memories of her life in Storybrooke. She met Henry and her parents which was slightly awkward, but ended up going well. David had looked slightly confused when Emma referred to him as a “classic Gryffindor”, but Regina had quickly become used to the blonde’s frequent Harry Potter references and laughed at the comment. Henry had read the whole series multiple times and seemed delighted that he had someone to discuss it with, though he was irritated that Emma had never mentioned her love of Harry Potter with him.

Though Emma’s memories were absent, her feelings for Regina were still very much present and they quickly fell back into life as a couple. This Emma was more open and energetic, and though Regina sometimes found herself overwhelmed with the constant Harry Potter talk, she enjoyed seeing her wife so passionate about something.

One night while watching _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ (Emma’s favorite), Regina asked her wife why she was so enamoured with the series.

“I guess Harry reminded me a lot of myself” she replied after pondering the question for a moment. “He didn’t have any parents either and was raised by people who didn’t care about him, but he still always did the right thing. I guess I wanted to be like that. Looks like I was more similar to him than I thought, with the whole me being destined to break your curse and everything. Though I’m glad that marrying you was more effective than killing you in a duel”.

Regina smiled softly as she kissed the blonde.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several more days of living with her amnesiac wife, Regina Mills had come to two conclusions. The first was that Emma was head-over-heels in love with Regina, despite only “knowing” her a few days. The second was that Emma had a giant crush on Professor Snape (at least on Alan Rickman’s version of him).

With this knowledge, ideas began to brew in Regina’s head that she was unable to get rid of. Her and Emma’s sex life had always been fairly adventurous, and she knew that normally her wife would love an idea like the one she was pondering, but she didn’t know how this slightly younger version of Emma would feel about the whole thing. Well, she supposed, there was only one way to find out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She’d left the outfit in a bag with a note on it that read _Put this on and meet me in the basement_. Regina had then put on her own outfit and waited. Finally she heard Emma’s footsteps on the stairs and looked up, smirking at her wife who was currently wearing a Hogwarts school uniform, complete with short skirt and Slytherin tie.

Any doubts that Regina had about Emma’s feelings about this idea faded when she saw the way Emma’s eyes widened hungrily as she took in what Regina was wearing. Regina had conjured up a long black cloak almost identical to the one that Professor Snape had worn in the films, only she had made it more form-fitting to accentuate her curves.

“Well…well…well” Regina drawled slowly as she approached Emma. “If it isn’t the _Savior_ ”.

Emma gulped.

“You haven’t been paying much attention in class lately, have you Miss Swan? Your attitude reflects poorly on the great house of Salazar Slytherin and cannot continue. I think _punishment_ is in order, don’t you Miss Swan?”

“Yes” Emma whispered.

“Yes what?”

“Yes Professor”.

“Good girl. Now bend over the desk”.

Emma quickly obliged, and Regina could see from this angle that Emma’s panties were already soaked through. “You’re just dripping for me, aren’t you Miss Swan?” she hissed, and Emma nodded. She rubbed Emma through the fabric of her panties and Emma moaned loudly.

After a few moments Regina stood up abruptly. “Take off your uniform Miss Swan. Remove everything but your tie”. Emma quickly threw off all of her clothes and stood there naked, in nothing but her Slytherin tie while Regina took a minute to appreciate how sexy her wife was.

A moment later Regina grabbed Emma by her tie and pulled in her for a passionate kiss. Emma moaned as Regina bit down hard on her lip and began to thrust her hips against Regina’s cloak. Regina pushed Emma hard into the desk and laid her down flat on her back, legs open and waiting.

She kneeled down between Emma’s legs and breathed in the scent of her arousal. “I’ve always loved the way your pussy smells Miss Swan” she drawled. “It bewitches my mind and ensnares my senses”. Regina felt a bit silly quoting from a children’s book during sex, but the way Emma moaned when she said it told her that she was doing exactly what her wife wanted.

Regina could smell how turned on the blonde was and knew she needed release, so the former queen finally began to touch Emma, licking slowly around her clit while massaging her inner thighs with her hands. Emma moaned and thrusted, and Regina’s ministrations eventually became more focused. She licked all over Emma’s mound, occasionally pausing to suck at certain spots until Emma’s writhing became too desperate. Her mouth settled on her wife’s clit and she began sucking in earnest, but not before she thrust two fingers inside the Savior’s walls and pumped forcefully.

“Oh my God, yes Professor!” Emma cried as she came before flopping against the desk. A few seconds later however, Emma sat back up, a look of horror written across her face. “Oh my God Regina. Oh no. I remember everything”.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening Regina lay in bed with her wife, happy her memories had finally been restored. Emma had been terribly embarrassed that Regina had seen her at the height of her Harry Potter obsession and Regina continued to reassure her that her bout with amnesia had done nothing to make her think any less of the Savior.

“It was just a weird time in my life Regina, I’d been trying to get my life together and was looking for something to distract me. Eventually I got so caught up in work that I didn’t have time for books or movies and I kind of moved on. Then I came here and fantasy no longer seemed like something I could escape into when I already lived in a town full of fairytale characters”.

“Sweetheart it’s absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. I’m glad to have seen a part of you that I’d never seen before. I thought it was sweet.”

“So you’ll still put up with me?” Emma asked hopefully.

Regina smirked. “ _Always”_

Emma groaned and buried her head under her pillow.


End file.
